


Hawaii Five-O Chibi - 2011-12-29 - Pink Bunny

by chkc



Category: Hawaii Five-O (2010)
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve kisses Danny while Danny holds Grace's pink stuffed bunny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawaii Five-O Chibi - 2011-12-29 - Pink Bunny




End file.
